someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Planet C711
Planet C Seven One One Vessel 77125 Log #515 Official Transcript #00000413225 This log to be used as official report of findings on planet C711(Cluster Seven - Zone One - Planet One). We finally found the planet that sent signal RW-411(Radio-Wave #4 - Zone One - Planet One), that is, planet C711. It was much smaller than expected. With the technology used to send such a radio signal, the findings of life had to be astounding! To be fair, they were. Just not in the way we had anticipated. The astounding find we made today was that there is no life on planet C711. And before you go on assuming we found the wrong planet, let me specify. There was life. Just not anymore. The entire surface of the planet was torn apart by nuclear fallout. No life-form could survive that much radiation. It is simply safe to say that whatever species existed here is now extinct. I say that as if there was only one species, but findings suggest otherwise. That there were many more. Hundreds of thousands of different species roamed the planet, however findings also suggest that none of them had gotten along. I have with me what appears to be official records made by the intelligent species that roamed the planet. After many weeks, we seem to have decoded one of the many languages used by said species. voice No, we do not even have an estimate of how many languages there could have been, but it seems to be more than ten. Our suits could only withstand so much radiation before we had to fall back to the ship, but we managed to find some history of the civilization that lived here, however, the word civil may be giving them too much credit. They were barbaric, killing one another for absolutely no reason. The most renowned figures were those who committed the most murder. They were rewarded and paid. After obtaining this information, I have no doubt in my mind that this species offed themselves, but I cannot for the life of me figure out why. Going backward through the timeline, I can see that they were a successful and impressive species. Some large constructs were built out of incredibly expensive materials that were used simply for leisure. It also seemed mandatory to gain a certain degree of knowledge before becoming a part of society, yet strangely, those who failed to accomplish this were paid. It’s a wonder how this society gained the intelligence it did at this rate. Upon further inspection, these beings had four legs, yet only utilized two. They were a strange assortment of colors and seemed to differ in other areas. This is a note to attach a picture of the beings when the official transcript is released. These findings suggest the societies were separated from one another; one of the “rules” to their “game” of death. They would then go on to launch weapons of mass destruction on each other until one or the other was dead. Weapons seemed to be the most advanced technology this race had. It seems as though they entered the space age and explored only a few planets out from themselves and lost interest. They completely changed course and began their hellish games. From that point onward, weapons were the only technology that progressed until the day they were wiped out. They called the games “wars” as if they were fighting for something; yet no motive can be found in any of the documentation we discovered. It is apparent that the entire planet participated in this at least five times before it succumbed to permanent fallout radiation. It appears that music was also used on this planet for thousands of years, however, became less important as their games became more. This is a note to attach a recording of some of the music recovered from planet C711. Other findings show that there were multiple figures who, as I stated earlier, gained fame for killing more figures than others. These figures had a kill count of several million. Names of these figures have not been translated, as they seem to be in different languages than the text we have pulled them from. As for our first trip to the surface of this planet, this is all of the information we discovered. After this log is finished uploading to the mainframe, we will enter a cryogenic state and return to the surface of planet C711 in two thousand years’ time; when the fallout has completely dissipated. Our conclusion as of now states that this was another dangerous civilization; probably more so than any we have found so far. First contact would have not gone well if we had found them to be alive. This also suggests that signal RW-411 was a trap to lure us into becoming a part of their terrible game of death. voice Ah, yes, thank you for reminding me. Within the fragments of documentation that we obtained in our short time on planet C711, we found what appears to be the name given to the planet by its inhabitants. Now then, let the following entries be updated in the status of planet C711: * Discovered: Yes * Overall Species Count: 500,000+ * Intelligent Life: 1 Known * Current Species Count: 0 * Languages: 10+ * Inhabitable Conditions: None * Radiation Levels: Lethal * Planet Name Given by Occupants: Earth Written By: Crombinator Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas